Collector's Item
by Apricot-Angel
Summary: His book collection was at the heart of his existence. And then he met her. ZexionxOlette.
1. Dissatisfaction

**Crack pairings are actually kinda fun when I think about it- they require more mental power. To even **_**IMAGINE**_** two unlikely characters together, furthermore conjure up a decent and believable story about it does take a lot of effort. My respect goes out to all you crack pairing writers. **

**This story is my way of countering against all the negative notions many writers have placed on poor Zexion. C'mon, let's not be judgemental of Zexion's awesome eye-covering hair and write him off as emo. He may appear stoic and somewhat detached but that doesn't mean he sits in a dark corner slashing himself. Secondly, just because he doesn't have a canon pairing doesn't legitimise the assumption that Zexion must be gay (ESPECIALLY with Demyx!). Seriously, does this prejudicial writing towards a good character APPEAL to anyone? Certainly not me. So this is my attempt to save the good characterisation of Zexion. Thanks for reading!**

*******

**Collector's Item**

Like a relentless black hole, the solitary void within himself was consuming away at him. It was irrevocable, unstoppable. Entwined to his fate. He couldn't stop it- but how could he help who he was?

"_An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away, a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence, for you see...Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings but this is a ruse- they only _pretend_ to have hearts. Destined to return to darkness..."_

To come to terms with one's lack of a wholesome existence proved no easy task. How could one fill the deep, eternal hole within themselves that they were always destined to have? Zexion had always wondered, struggled to grasp the concept of the insignificance of his existence. The emptiness was eating away at him, and the only natural human response was to fill this void, no matter how superficial that emotional sustenance would be.

He'd once heard a very human-like response to such an emotion was food. But over-eating didn't appeal to the Cloaked Schemer. Unlike humans, food wasn't a vital necessity to Nobodies. What could their hollow bodies possibly do with the excess energy yielded from food, anyway? Since excessive sustenance was out of the question, many Organisation XIII members turned to alternatives to satisfy the sinking feeling of their insignificant lives. From gambling to science experiments, music to gardening, such humble interests had evolved to become their life's sole purpose, a coping mechanism, to the suffocating comprehension of the falsity in their existences. A distraction to the truth.

Tucked deeply away within the dark realms of The World That Never Was, this unbearable truth looms over the heads of the engrossed Nobodies. Incessantly reminding them of their lies, refusing to be ignored. It is here, in his secret sanctuary, Zexion lies in wait.

With legs crossed and gloved fingers tapping gently against the oak table, Zexion stared silently at the clock suspended on the wall. The humble wooden contraption ticked and tocked rhythmically in the deafening silence, earning a malicious glare courtesy of its owner. Zexion hated the thing almost as much as he hated what he was. It embodied his sworn enemy. Time.

The seconds dragged on in a painfully slow fashion, just as every other fragment of time had passed in Zexion's life. He assumed being void of a heart made it appear so. After all, Nobodies had really nothing to live for, a goal to get them through the day, and as a consequence was made overly aware of the viciously slow cycle of time. The other Organisation members seemed unfazed; however Zexion was not spared from spiralling out of control. The sluggish drag of time inflicted upon him a similar pain to decomposing.

In a surge of frustration, Zexion stood up in a swift movement and kicked one of the white-coated chairs off its legs. It was rare when Zexion slipped up in his uncanny composure, but when he did; he preferred to indulge in it with the comfort of his own privacy.

Sighing, Zexion rubbed his temples to soothe his surging agitation. _A walk, that's what I need,_ he convinced himself. He needed to clear his mind, find any form of escapism, from the mounting thoughts concerning his being of a Nobody. How could he conclude this was what his destiny had decided for him?

There had to be more to life than just simply pining for a heart that can never be attained...

He just had to discover it.

Zexion paid no particular attention to his surroundings as he lingered around the castle in a trance-like state. Little did he realise he'd forgotten something very crucial...

"What are you doing?!"

If he wasn't so trained with his state of composure, Zexion may have jumped in a startled state. Instead, he had turned to meet with the panicked expression of a fellow Organisation member.

"...I'm sorry, Luxord?"

The charismatic gambler stood perfectly still, gobsmacked. His blue eyes bulged as he exclaimed, "For heartless sake! The Superior's looking for you! The meeting started a half-hour ago!"

Zexion suddenly forgot to compose himself, his eyes widening with the realisation. He'd completely forgotten his assessment meeting with Xemnas!

He quietly muttered a thanks and in his unusually panicky haste, Zexion made for a swift route towards the throne room when he was intercepted by member number seven, Saïx.

The Luna Driver smirked maliciously. "Dear me, Zexion. The Superior will not be impressed by such unacceptable tardiness. Careful, he may even consider replacing your position with someone more _suitable_ for the job..."

Zexion's eyes narrowed with annoyance. Saïx, his direct subordinate, had been after his position as sixth in command for what seemed like eons, and consequently, had been trying to usurp the prestigious position from Zexion. Sighing, Zexion decided best not to prolong the conversation than need be. He was already ridiculously late as it was.

"Worry not, Saïx. I'm confident the Superior would not be replacing me anytime soon, seeing as how none other members are capable for such a position, if they were ranked below me in the _first _place..."

Zexion challenged him with a wry smirk, paying no attention to Saïx's scowl as he entered the throne room.

The limitless white enveloped the Cloaked Schemer as he walked in his haste towards the largest throne suspended high above the ground. Zexion got down on his knee and bowed his head, silently awaiting a response from his superior.

The vicious, incessant silence ensued, before the whisper of a voice announced, "...late again, Zexion."

"Yes." Zexion responded despondently, "I apologize for my lateness and lack of consideration for your time,"

"Zexion...it is very unlike you not to be punctual. Such is what I favoured in you above many other members,"

Zexion said nothing as Xemnas sat back to reflect, his glinting amber eyes, deep in thought.

"What troubles you, Zexion?"

Zexion sighed, unable to believe in the sympathy of Xemnas' comment. Xemnas, like everyone else wasn't actually concerned with Zexion's wellbeing. He was simply lamenting his wasted time.

"Nothing, my Superior." Zexion replied obediently.

"Such cannot be the case; otherwise you would not be failing a simple task such as being on time,"

Zexion remained silent, unable to respond. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Zexion. Speak when your Superior is_ addressing_ you for an answer," Xemnas beseeched sternly.

"I-"

Xemnas' glance was drawn upwards towards the door when it creaked open as someone entered. Zexion surreptitiously raised his head to look over his shoulder to see Axel enter.

What was _he_ doing here?

"I believe I know what's wrong with Zexion, Superior," Axel announced with a confident smirk.

"Really?" Xemnas responded, resting his chin against his palm. "and what might be the problem?"

Axel strode towards Xemnas' suspended throne, maintaining a smile. "Overworked. Unfortunately, the lack of rest has lead to Zexion losing his enthusiasm that he once so devoutly maintained."

Zexion stared up at his fiery-haired subordinate, imploringly. Why was Axel doing this?

Axel cast a side-way glance Zexion's way, winking at him. Zexion shivered inwardly. He must have looked so pitiful bowing before a junior member, who appeared to be convincing Xemnas of his argument. It was going to hurt Zexion's reputation when everyone was to find out Axel had come to the rescue for him.

Still, Zexion said nothing, leaving Axel to continue to influence the Superior.

"Really? Is that the case, Zexion?"

Zexion silently nodded, causing Xemnas to sink deeper into his chair to think.

"Interesting...Very well, I grant Zexion permission to have tomorrow completely off from work. I trust you will use the time wisely for repose. Dismissed!"

Zexion gasped, looking up at Xemnas. "But sir, I!"

Before Zexion had the chance to compose an intelligible sentence, Xemnas had vanished. Zexion sighed, standing back on his feet to turn to the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Why have you done this, Axel?"

"A simple _thankyou_ would suffice, y'know," Axel chuckled heartily, "Don't be so suspicious. I did you a favour, and lucky you, I'm not asking for anything in return."

"Than why did you do it?" Zexion scrutinised the fire-manipulator.

Axel turned his back to the Cloaked Schemer, shrugging his shoulders. "Because I wanted to. So take some time out for yourself. Y'know, take the time to _smell_ the roses."

"...Yes. I appreciate the pun there, Axel." Zexion responded feebly, pacing past his fiery-haired junior. There wasn't much Zexion could do: he just had to take Axel's word for it. Although it was hardly likely anyone here did a favour with no strings attached. Zexion, with much reluctance, dismissed the thought for now.

Maybe Axel was right, for a change? Was he in need of a change of pace? Zexion pondered carefully, wondering what to make of the situation. It did seem like a good idea to get away for a while; after all, Zexion had grown tired of being enclosed within the looming bone-white confinement. If he wasn't granted time off by the superior, he may have beaten himself in the head with that damned clock he owned out of sheer desperation.

With a silent swiftness, Zexion retreated to his room, closing the door gently behind him. He leant back on the white painted door dejectedly, sighing to himself. Take time off? Where was he supposed to go?

He had to admit, several worlds did seem pleasant to visit but he decided against it. His kind didn't belong amongst the denizens of the light. Nobodies were, and always will be what fate had discriminated them to be. Nothing, emptiness...

Nobody.

Still- moping around in this bleached marble prison would do nothing to help Zexion's lack of enthusiasm to work. He had to escape somewhere....anywhere!

So he closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he allowed the tendrils of darkness to swallow him and take him to a place his would-be heart may have sought out...

***

**Aiskdghynmjyeasxcgtjeithx There you go, first instalment of Zexiolette, Zexette...Olexion whatever weirdo thing you wanna call it. I know nothing has really happened yet but it takes time people! Pretty little Olette shall grace your computer screens next chapter. Feel free to comment, if you like. I'm really interested to see if you think at this point, the characters seem believable. That's my main aim at this time. I really want to get the characterisation right!**


	2. Chance Meeting

Oh, what a fool Zexion was! This was wrong, Axel was wrong- everything was wrong here! Oh, how Axel was going to get a verbal hiding when Zexion returned...

All this '_take time out to smell the roses_' crap had been a terrible idea!

Zexion religiously kept his gaze downward, his choppy blue hair acting as an umbrella to the unsettling gazes probing away at his unusual appearance. He didn't like this one bit at all...

"Mommy, can that man see from under all that hair on his face?" one voice chirped, probing Zexion with large, youthful eyes.

Knuckles cracking, Zexion trudged forth in hope to escape the harsh glare of the public scrutiny. He was, by no means, at all used to such attention, especially from that of his colleagues back in the World That Never Was.

Nevertheless, the Cloaked Schemer quietly observed how the eternal afternoon sun painted the skies a mellow golden tinge. How the adults chatted amongst themselves with ease. The fact that schoolchildren rode on skateboards, laughed happily and consumed ice-cream. There was nothing remarkable about this place.

Suddenly, Zexion recalled his current whereabouts with no particular fondness.

"Twilight Town...how quaint." He muttered with no particular interest. Why did he come to this particular town in the first place?

Zexion walked amongst the bright, cheery citizens of Twilight Town, the sinking uncertainty within his being continued to kindle as he earned bemused, suspicious looks. Perhaps this was a very bad idea, he thought in a panic. Just as the thought crossed Zexion to turn around and go home, he thought he found something that just might make his little escapade to Twilight Town almost worthwhile.

Almost.

Zexion caught glimpse of the modest little book store in the far corner of his eye and rushed over to the periphery of the bright, bustling marketplace. He entered, suddenly startled by the strange jingling noise that invaded his sharp hearing as he entered. He glanced upwards, noting the cute, miniscule bell hanging from the corner of the doorway, rusting with passing time. Inquisitive to justify his inferences of the jingle, he reopened the door, watching closely as the bell dangled as the wooden door passed it, re-erupting into the sounds of the welcoming chime.

"Can I help you?"

Zexion leapt with a start, being unfamiliar with the sound of a genuine, happy tone of voice. He turned unwillingly to the front of the shop, to be met with the presence of a young female. Her bright smile was very becoming to the Cloaked Schemer's sight, his eyes attempting to adjust to the young girl's radiant countenance. He scrutinised the foreign entity with much care.

_Much too bright_, Zexion thought with distaste. She was, by no means, what he was used to back at the castle. Her emerald green eyes struck his sight like an array of wild thorns, which were framed by long tousled chocolate brown hair, wavy and soft, almost tempting enough to be stroked. Her facial features were small and delicate, the way her porcelain skin completed her pouted rosy lips and button nose and almost gave her a doll-like resonance. She held herself with confidence, her arms neatly crossed over her apron-clad front as her bubbly smile beckoned to him.

She was pleasing to look at, Zexion would give her that. But was that all this heart-bound individual could offer to the world? How useless!

Zexion finally broke from his scrutinised gaze of the female when he, unconsciously, took in the smell of the shop.

Oh. What a peculiar smell. Zexion could definitely detect those familiar smells of old books and classic literature stored in the shop in various locations, but the girl...

He whiffed the air once more. Her smell. It was so...

Intriguing.

Zexion could sense the sweet aromatic mix of mint and coconuts, interlaced with baby powder. What a curious mix of scents. She definitely smelt clean and pleasant....

But more importantly, he could smell the light that radiated from her. So strong and luminous, he felt almost blinded to...

"Are you alright there, sir?"

Zexion snapped out of his trance, scolding himself for his foolish behaviour in public. This was no place for him to divulge in over-analysing any creatures of the light!

"Forgive me," Zexion cleared his throat, finally turning to face the brunette head-on. "I'm looking for a particular book it's..."

"What's the title? Maybe we already have it in stock," the youth smiled brightly, adding to Zexion's already mounting discomfort. He was definitely not used to someone being so..._helpful_. Back in the castle, everything had to be done on one's own accord. Assistance wasn't without strings attached.

Zexion hid his face, too abashed to say the title of the book so instead he slipped her a note in which he transcribed the book's title. She took the crumpled paper, read it and stared in disbelief before gazing up at Zexion in wonder. His fingers began to tingle when his eyes met with her large, inquisitive emerald eyes. The way her gaze probed at him, staring right through his protective shield and unveiling his soullessness.

"Oh."

"You...don't have that book," Zexion offered as an explanation, not bothering to feign disappointment.

"No, we...hmm," her powerful gaze averted his as she stared out into an unknown void with a confused frown upon her lips. What was she thinking about?

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that...nobody has ever ordered..._that _book. Or those _kinds _of books, in fact."

"So I guess ordering the book from one of your affiliated companies is out of the question. Thankyou for your time anyway..."

"No wait!"

Zexion couldn't stop himself eyeing the glow radiating from the girl's reddening cheeks. Oh. She was blushing- something he could never do. How it looked exquisite upon her face!

"I could...still order that book, if you want. I'll just have to make a few calls. I'll get it for you, but it may take longer than any usual order."

Zexion raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Why was she being so..._nice_? She was going out of her way, possibly going against her job regulations just to help him? Zexion mentally slapped himself for delving into such thoughts. He need not be so suspicious- not all people were like the conniving, merciless beings he knew back home.

"I'll just write down the order for the book,"

He watched with incredible concentration as the young shop-keeper swiftly transcribed the information of the book order. He watched very carefully, almost memorising the way she delicately held her pen, with every flick and curve adding all the more to her neat cursive writing.

"...Do...you read?" he asked, almost surprised he actually said something publically deemed as ordinary to the young girl. She raised her head, glancing up at Zexion from under her lashes.

"Yes, actually. Though not many of the workers here actually read..." she mused.

"What do you read?"

"Well," The female dropped her pen, considering his enquiry. "I'm pretty partial to Austen. The Brontё's works are good too...Oh and Poe! Wordsworth, Coleridge, Keates...and-" she immediately ceased talking, a blush smearing her fair skin when she realised she was getting carried away. "Sorry about that."

"No-no, I was just curious. I didn't know creatur- I mean, young _girls_, took a liking to classic literature" Zexion was taking his chances now- heck; he didn't even know what girls at _any_ age were into.

"Yeah, you're right-" Zexion sighed inwardly with relief as she continued- "If teenage girls are into _any_ books these days, it'd be those tasteless angsty high school romances that have no literary substance at all. Or maybe some cheap, clichéd teen vampire romance..."

Zexion almost smiled as he watched the girl shake her head slowly in disgust over her generation. Her hobbies didn't allow her to belong, just as he.

"Well, anyway," she murmured, quickly jotting down one last sentence before thrusting it at Zexion's face.

"Your book should be in by next week, if not in a couple of days," she smiled at Zexion's dazed expression, "make sure you come in and get it ASAP- I _hate_ having to look around for people's three week old ordered books!"

"Don't worry," Zexion assured her, coolly, "I won't let you down. I'll be on _time_ faster than Luxord can even comprehend,"

The female tilted her head to the side, confused. "Huh?"

He hid his head, ashamed and muttered, "N-never mind" as he left the store in a humiliated haste.

Darn, why did he have such a habit to speak his thoughts aloud in front of this girl?

Zexion considered the notion with much confusion, as he slowly engulfed himself into a portal of darkness.

***

**Well, fancy that for a first meeting! Did Zexion take a liking to Olette? Is he completely disgusted, or just utterly baffled? Hah, well, can't expect Zexion to know much about talking to girls, let alone people in general. Wonder what was the book Zexion wanted that made Olette so shocked? Unfortunately, that won't be revealed till MUCH later on- trust me, it IS an important aspect of the story. You'll find out later. See you next chapter!**


	3. What's Important

**I'd just been alerted by a friend that a disclaimer is often necessary to ackowledge that I don't own the ideas, but...Isn't posting on Fanfiction a disclaimer in itself? I mean, Fanfiction is fiction based on the works of others so...Hmm, whatever. I'd probably need a second opinion on that: do we need a disclaimer? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its ideas or the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Zexion felt utterly ridiculous. He couldn't even begin to fathom a logical reason for the timeless hours he'd spent simply lying across his bed, staring vacantly at the note the young bookstore-keeper had given him to remind him of his incoming book order. He had admired her girlish handwriting for so long now he could almost pinpoint the sections of the sentences she'd stop to think and talk to him. When she discussed her favourite books, her writing looked all the more lighter and curvier, but when her face contorted with disgust over the girls of her generation, she pressed her pen harder, her writing becoming more rigid and thick.

Zexion then mentally slapped himself, aware of his apparent idiocy-_ Zexion, you are being an utter fool- snap out of it!_

He finally sat up; heaving a deep sigh as he dejectedly took one last glance at the note. Maybe another glance, or two...it couldn't hurt.

"Zexion! Zexioooooon!"

The Cloaked Schemer mentally braced himself as the boisterously demanding Vexen stormed into his would-be quiet room, heaving deep, dramatic breaths.

"Zexion...It's...It's your job. You're assigned for cooking duty,"

"Nice to see you too, Vexen," Zexion muttered quietly, disregarding Vexen's whims.

"Zexion, you've been dallying in your room all day- you're needed in the basement!"

Zexion sighed, finally pushing his limp body up off the bed. "I have errands to attend to."

Vexen's jaw dropped slightly, flabbergasted as Zexion moved about the room to find a suitable space to transport himself. "What...but? B-but what about supper? Surely your errands can wait?"

Zexion took one last glance at his written book order, before looking up at Vexen with a wry smirk. "Food should be the least of your worries, Vexen. Besides, I think those _generous_ thighs of yours could afford to lose a couple of inches, anyway."

And swiftly he submerged himself into the darkness of the portal, hearing Vexen's emotional groans and howls of insecurity melting in the distance behind him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Just a_ little_.

* * *

Much to Zexion's surprise, Twilight Town had become much less of a nuisance since his prior visit. The Cloaked Schemer's less-than-ordinary appearance now seemed to generate less gaspers and gawkers, to the point he could almost stride through the streets as if he were a citizen himself.

Perhaps the townspeople had gotten used to his peculiar look, but Zexion couldn't care less for such nonsense. The only reason such an unremarkable town held the slightest of Zexion's interest, was only because of his book order at the little corner bookstore.

Book order aside however, he also couldn't help his budding intrigue of the young storekeeper that worked there, much to his shame. She was just a petty teenage girl! What hold could she possibly have over the Cloaked Schemer? Was it simply for the fact she'd been so strangely kind to him?

Despite his knowledge reaffirming that his book order would not come in for days, Zexion could not help himself but to pay a little visit.

He convinced himself it was pity for the girl. Pity. That's right, _pity_. Surely it must get lonely running an old bookstore on one's own...

Zexion's perceptive nose detected the mixture of scents in the surrounding air, familiarising his senses with the powdery coconut-mint aroma of the girl, interlaced with the smell of old hardback books. But instead his senses were inflamed with the smell of something foreign.

Surreptitiously, Zexion crept close to the wooden door entrance, focussing his concentration on identifying the beings he could sense within the store. He knew, without a doubt, she was in there. He could never mistake the refreshingly delicate scent that emitted from her aura. However, a mixture of other unwelcomed smells caused Zexion to decide against going into the building. Minimal contact with people as much as possible was a necessity in this unfamiliar town.

Or in _any_ town, for that matter.

Zexion spied a small window on the right side of the little building, which conveniently looked in to the store. Upon normal circumstances, Zexion was the type to keep to himself and not pry in such matters which did not concern him. But this was beyond normal circumstances.

Well, according to _him_, that is.

"C'mon, Olette!" whined one voice from within the store.

"What could one little get-together after the Struggle Preliminaries hurt?" questioned another.

"My work shift," the female shopkeeper replied timidly, much to Zexion's surprise. He hadn't beheld the girl in any other countenance besides bright and confident.

She fiddled nervously with her brown work apron before continuing, "I have work straight after the tournament. I can't come."

Zexion observed how the other beings refused the girl's justification for declining to go to the Struggle Prelims after party. They repeatedly pined and begged, much to Zexion's disgust. These people- who appeared to be her friends- had no dignity!

"I'm really sorry, guys..."

The small cluster of people slowly trudged towards the exit of the bookstore, their disappointment evident in their murmurs and sluggish walking. Zexion observed, with much fascination, how the female youth's emerald green eyes darkened with intensity as she spied the group of three boys leaving. Just as the last blonde-haired boy was to walk out the door, the girl stopped him.

"Roxas!" she called out offhandedly, much to Zexion's shock.

_Well, well...fancy meeting you here. Traitor_, Zexion thought in disgust.

The last individual of the trio, Roxas, a young honey-blonde haired boy, turned back to the young employee. She stared down at her feet, toying and fidgeting nervously with her beige apron.

"I...I'm really sorry. I hope you understand I can't miss my shift," she sighed.

"Olette, it's okay! Don't worry about Hayner- we totally understand," the teenage boy responded confidently approaching the brunette.

She looked up to gaze into his face, taking a deep breath. "Listen. I know my work has been getting in the way of us two, so...how about I make it up to you by...Maybe going out sometime? Make up for lost time?"

Zexion's eyes bulged in utter shock. He didn't know much about these types of things, but was she...did she just-?

The boy blinked, taken aback. "Really? I, well, sure...I guess. Whenever you're free, I'll tell the guys so we can all hang out,"

"No, Roxas...I meant-"

"Shoot! I gotta go, catch you later Olette!"

The girl sighed in defeat as Roxas made a swift beeline for the exit. After waiting momentarily, Zexion deduced that the scent of the group of boys had finally diffused from the air, and concluded in was safe to enter.

Upon hearing the tiny jingle from the bell suspended above the door, the young girl looked up expectantly, her distressingly dull eyes widened in surprise.

As Zexion approached the counter, she stuttered, "Oh, y-you're back. Your...your..."

Zexion raised a questionable eyebrow, not quite understanding what she was alluding to.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath to start over. "Sorry. I never did get your name..."

"Zexion."

"Zexion. Right, well, It's nice seeing you again Zexion, my name's Olette," the girl smiled, taking out her hand for him to shake. He complied.

"So, Zexion...Um..." she paused. "What are you doing here? You know your book wouldn't have come in yet, after one day..."

Zexion deliberated, trying to conjure up a feasible excuse. "I was just...in the area and thought I'd stop by, having just witnessed the little predicament that had just occurred,"

"Oh, you saw that..." Olette muttered, blushing profusely with embarrassment.

After a moment's silence, Olette laughed, in spite of the apparent sadness interlaced with her tone, "Yeah, well...Have you ever felt that you wanted something so intensely, but are unable to get?"

Zexion rested his fist on his chin, responding coolly, "I experience that every day,"

Olette misunderstood, staring at him with large, curious eyes. "Oh? So you have a crush on someone?"

"..."

_WHAT!?_

Her seemingly innocent response completely took Zexion off-guard, to the extent his shock caused him to choke on his own saliva.

"Zexion?! Are you alright!?"

He coughed and spluttered momentarily before somewhat recovering his cool demeanour. Zexion then heaved a frustrated sigh before finally responding to her previous question, through his gritted teeth, "No, that was _not_ what I was referring to..."

Zexion straightened himself off, turning away from the brunette, trudging towards the exit.

As he opened the door, he quietly growled, "Your affections for that boy is nothing,"

Zexion stepped outside, just as he finished his sentence- "You will never know what it means to not have something_ important_,"

* * *

**Haha, oh gosh, I think this whole interest in being true to the characters has blown over to full paranoia. Well, what do you think? Could you imagine Zexion getting so touchy about something like that? Or was it jealousy? Well, whatever. It does take time for a character like Zexion to warm up to someone...so here's the very very start to a very rocky road for this pairing ahead. **

**And by the way, thank you all for your kind support! I'm very much determined to see this story out to the end and with your encouragement I know I can do it! Olexion/Zexiolette/Zexette ftw! :D**

**Thanks for reading! xxx  
**


	4. Token of apologies

Even from a great distance, he couldn't deny the circumstantial evidence that she could have been weeping. Unfortunately for Zexion, his uncannily sharp senses rendered it far too difficult to deny her sorrow, due to the strong smell of water, salt and protein-based hormones wafting from the bookstore and straight into his unwilling nose.

He pinched his nose aggressively with his gloved fingers, attempting to drown out the disturbing aroma of tears as he crossed the streets of Twilight Town in an unreasonable haste. The Nobody couldn't understand the unreasonable panic he was experiencing. Nor could he fathom his body's conflicting desire to both flee from the scene yet also return to correct his mistakes. And the strange probing lump burdening his throat wasn't so comfortable either...

Was this_ guilt_?

No, surely not. Nobodies couldn't feel emotion; therefore they couldn't experience guilt...

Well, he was feeling _something_. Zexion was sure of that.

Confusion, regret, shame...Guilt.

"_You will never know what it means to not have something important..."_

The Cloaked Schemer couldn't begin to justify the nature of his actions back in the bookstore. Why did he turn so bitter? What was the reasoning behind his attack on Olette? Why _her_?

Zexion paused, standing in the middle of the pathway.

_Why her, indeed..._ He sighed. Such atrocious behaviour was very uncharacteristic to Zexion's usual calm and collected demeanour. He recollected the event with much disgust, considering the fervour behind his verbal attack, the..._emotional_ force behind it.

Although he hated to admit it to himself, Zexion knew his wanton conduct towards the brunette had been a by-product of his insecurities, his yearning to escape his insignificant existence. He simply couldn't control his distaste for her self-pity and bemoaning her unrequited crush on the obliviously treacherous Roxas. It was simply unfair!

Despite his annoyance with the girl's ungratefulness for what he didn't have, his mind still decided that an apology was in definite order. But how?

Zexion knew in his logical mind that these heart-bound beings did not reimburse the error of their ways in a similar fashion as Nobodies. He knew Organisation XIII's method of harsh self-punishment and enforced deprivation as an apology was out of the question and unheard of amongst the denizens of light.

His thoughts carried his wandering body into the deep heart of the sunny little town, where Zexion watched as the townspeople flocked to the Marketplace in the Tram Common. He stared incredulously as the citizens cheerily discussed items on sale, negotiated prices and pined for valuable collectables.

_Perhaps some sort of gift would suffice as an exchange for forgiveness?_ Zexion wondered absently.

"You there, blue-haired fella!"

Zexion looked over his left shoulder, staring vacantly at the vivaciously smiling salesman. The Nobody shrugged, deciding to approach the source of the deep, gruff voice, crossing his arms apathetically. The old merchant grinned from ear to ear, hooking his pudgy fingers beneath his brown apron straps.

"You look like you need a _nice_, cool treat," encouraged the plump man, revealing to the Nobody a peculiar-looking cold object. Zexion stared at it inquisitively, detecting the curious scent of sea salt and sugar.

"Would you deem this treat as popular?" asked Zexion disbelievingly.

"Definitely!" answered the merchant. "Golly, the kids go crazy of sea salt ice-cream!"

"Hmm..."

Zexion said nothing else. After all, it wasn't his place to judge. He naturally figured that having a heart also came hand-in-hand with peculiar personality perks and strange tastes...

* * *

Olette heaved a loud, distressed sigh. It was completely impractical for her to be wallowing in sadness and self-pity- she had work to get on with, after all. As the brunette retrieved a clean cloth and resumed the tedious task of cleaning the counter, she wondered silently what she'd done to make Zexion so cross. What it something she said? Could mentioning Roxas really have made Zexion so vexed? Or perhaps Zexion was making a valid statement?

Was her petty affections for a teenage boy really irrelevant?

_No_, Olette shook her head fervently. To deem her emotions- as petty as they may be- as insignificant, would be the day Olette denied herself the right to breathe. If she disallowed herself the privilege to experience her emotions, what would she do? What were humans without feelings?

Nothing.

Olette was so preoccupied by her troubled thoughts that she did not notice the door creaking open with the accompanying bell chime, or the presence of another being. As she turned to wash the dust off her cloth, Olette yelped with a start, her eyes bulging with alarm at the offending figure of black and blue.

"Z-zexion! I..."

Zexion bowed his head slightly, allowing his layered tresses of blue to mask his discomfort as his now extended hand offered Olette a familiar cool treat to take. She stared enquiringly at his hand, eventually taking the object out of his gloved hand as her knitted eyebrows exemplified her confusion.

"Zexion...What's this?" she asked dumbly, despite her mind recalling the cool dessert with extreme familiarity.

The Cloaked Schemer stared up at her, bewildered.

"I was told this was a popular local treat..." he explained, sounding as confused as she. "...Perhaps a token of my deepest apologies?"

The young shopkeeper gasped silently, a miniscule blush protruding her fair skin. "Oh."

Deeply touched by his (somewhat awkward) gesture, Olette chuckled with relief as she leapt towards the blue-haired male and gave him a light hug.

The unforseen contact sent Zexion's ultra-sensitive tactile senses into a state of severe shock. What was she doing?

His body felt strangely paralysed under her touch when suddenly he felt a cold, prickling sensation tickling his skin through the thickness of his coat.

He quickly nudged her away firmly, taking a pronounced step back from the girl as he surveyed the sticky liquid of the melting ice-cream that had soiled his coat with disgust.

"Thank you Zexion," said Olette graciously, completely oblivious to her melting sea salt ice-cream.

Zexion disregarded his sullied black coat for a moment, responding with a small smirk. The same feeling of snide confidence that he usually experienced upon completing his tasks and missions had radiated within him, but there was something different. It felt different hearing of Olette's appreciation, compared to Xemnas'.

After all, it was the only time he truly, genuinely meant it when he replied to her:

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Haha, I'm sorry it took me quite some time to update. Although I enjoy writing, sometimes life presents to you some very distracting circumstances. I'm sure you all understand. And yes, this chapter was shorter than the others, but it just had to end on a short, sweet cutesy tone, don't you think? Well, I do. Finally, things between Olette and Zexion are getting established, but there's a long way to go. Things start to get very interesting next chapter... **

**P.s: This might not sound as funny to you as it did to me, but while I was editing, I found the most **_**stupid**_** mistake I'd ever made while writing this series: I accidentally wrote "Traverse Town" instead of "Twilight Town". Haha, thank god I picked that up, that would've been a super red-faced moment if I didn't find that! Haha...Yes, I tend to use these A/N for my musings xD Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Mystery

Olette didn't know what to make of the enigmatic, cloaked visitor of hers. She had to admit, he was certainly striking to the eye, with his sleek, tousled midnight blue hair, corresponding fierce eyes and handsome masculine facial features, furthermore the very way his body was held and presented to its beholder. However, his appearance wasn't all that had intrigued her- it was his very _existence_. His aura resonated such a strange feeling within Olette, her curiosity igniting instantaneously every time he was near.

His facial expressions and body language implicitly unreadable, like an undecipherable book screaming to its reader to be understood. She wanted to investigate him, to know what he was about.

Olette didn't mind that she knew nothing of his background and origins. She knew foremost that he wasn't from town, nor was he like any average person she'd ever met. It barely occurred to Olette the bizarre fact that this virtual stranger visited her every other day, despite most likely living very far away. But she didn't mind. She was so caught up in his mystery that her days now consisted of either being with him or thinking about him. And she didn't feel the slightest a tad odd for having him always occupying her thoughts. She could only wonder if he thought of her as often.

The mysterious young man had invaded her life so profoundly that she'd found herself indulging in her flights of fancy, envisioning herself playing part of a thrilling tale of mystery and adventure with Zexion as the spellbinding mystery. She'd done this even when in the company of others, and her friends had just about enough of it.

"So Olette, aren't you going to tell us about your_ new friend_?" asked Hayner as the boys entered the bookstore.

Olette stirred from her daydream, confused. "What new friend?"

"You don't have to hide it from us, Olette..." he said, folding his arms.

Olette shook her head in disagreement. "What are you guys talking about?"

The corner of Hayner's lip twitched with annoyance, and Pence shook his head with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't play dumb Olette!" ordered Hayner, slamming a tight fist down onto the counter with dominance, making Olette squeak in surprise. "Oh, or would it make more sense if I said _who's the cutie with the blue hair?!_"

Olette's eyes widened with understanding. "Ahh, he-"

"SEE-" the caramel-haired teen turned to his companions, "I told ya she had a boyfriend!"

"What, no-"

"Really? Who is he, Olette?" Pence asked with bulging inquisitive eyes.

"Yeah, who is he?!"

"How'd you meet him?"

"Guys, he's _not_ my boyfriend!" Olette emphasised. "Strictly just a friend."

The group of boys "Hmm"ed speculatively at the revelation. They seemed convinced enough.

"Okay so...Who is he anyway?" Hayner demanded protectively.

Olette scratched her head, unable to believe she was explaining herself. "He was just a random customer and we just started talking. That's all."

"But he's in here practically every day. What gives?" questioned Pence.

"I don't know, I-" Olette paused, catching sight of Roxas' stern, hard stare. What was that look about?

"Ah...really guys, it's no one you have to worry about..." Olette concluded nervously, hyper-aware of Roxas' odd stare. She didn't want to discuss Zexion any further.

"Can we meet him?" asked Pence.

"_No_," Olette rebuked. "He's quite shy, and is a very..._unique _individual, so to speak."

"So he's a freak?" Hayner concluded casually, leaning his back against the counter.

"Don't say that!" Olette snapped at him. "Now, if you don't mind...I'm still on my workshift."

"Alright, alright," Hayner muttered offhandedly. "So you coming to the Struggle tournament this afternoon?"

"I don't know. I'll see what I can do-"

"You've been missing out on all my matches, Olette! What gives?" Hayner nagged.

"Alright, alright!" replied Olette. "I'll be there..."

"Sweet, let's go guys!" Hayner announced, sprinting out of the store, closely followed by Pence. To her surprise and apprehension, Olette noticed Roxas linger by the exit of the store after the others had left.

"Roxas?" questioned Olette.

Roxas slowly approached the counter, glancing up at Olette to scrutinise her facial expressions with his brilliant sapphire blue eyes. Her heart pounded in response to such an intense stare.

"Olette, how well do you know this guy?" he questioned.

"I-I...well enough that I trust him. Why do you care?"

"Thing is, Olette..." Roxas sighed, breaking his eye contact from the female storekeeper momentarily. "I don't trust him. There's something about him I can't put my finger on, I can just feel he's bad news..."

"You don't even know him," argued Olette. "You have no place in judging him. That's up to me."

"Olette, you know I'm only looking out for you. I care about you..." murmured Roxas.

She turned away from him. He had no idea how much it affected her to hear him say such words to her.

"I-I can take care of myself." Olette affirmed in a weak voice.

"Olette..."

"You shouldn't leave Hayner and Pence waiting. They're waiting for you..."

"Olette, look at me."

Olette turned unwillingly to face the blonde teenager. He stared at her intensely, sending Olette's senses into overdrive once again.

"Don't get into something that might get you into trouble, Olette," warned Roxas.

Olette tightened her fists in fury. "What do you care? It's not like you have _feelings_ for me!"

Roxas gaped, taken aback by Olette's retort. His expression became one of pain and surprise but quickly morphed into a serious one.

"Trust me, Olette...Be careful."

Roxas made his way to the exit, opening the door and muttered, without turning back to her:

"I can sense that he's not all that he seems to be. Don't do anything stupid."

And with that he left the store, deserting the distressed Olette to struggle against the inevitable flow of her own salty tears. Once again, she was getting upset over this stupid boy. Olette almost found herself wishing Zexion were there to set her straight again, to verbally slap her out of her petty teenage miseries. To be awoken to the reality that Roxas would never understand how she felt about him and finally stop dallying in a teenage fairytale.

She lamented the fact that her nose wasn't what was stuck in a storybook. Her heart was.

Olette heaved a sigh, pulling off her brown apron to temporarily close the bookstore. She figured she could use a break, after all. As she turned to fetch her hand-made munny pouch, Olette noticed the curious little book packaged on the shelf for book orders.

_Oh, Zexion's book is in. Better make a mental note of that for when he comes-_

And just like that, the devious little imp of coincidence had twisted fate once again, when Olette suddenly had caught sight of Zexion. Well, at least she _thought _she saw him. Her mind couldn't completely register the blur of blue that had raced past the glass window outside the store. Without a second thought, Olette decided to sprint outside in order to verify if what she'd seen was reality or an illusion. She'd stumbled outside in a rush, and once again caught glimpse of the smear of blue of a person's hair, leaving the periphery of her vision when they swiftly turned a right corner into an alleyway on the street.

It had to be Zexion, surely. (_Who else would have blue hair?_ Olette mused.) But why was he in such a rush? And what was he doing in an alleyway?

Olette wasn't feeling sensible enough to linger around to deliberate, so instead she sprinted hastily down towards the entrance of the alley way. Even as she loitered around the opening to the dark passageway, Olette's eyes easily confirmed that the person within the alleyway was, indeed, Zexion. There he was, lingering silently in the depths of the dark alleyway, his back facing her. What was he doing?

As Olette opened her mouth to call upon him, Zexion had boldly taken a step further into the narrow alleyway and subsequently engulfed his body into the bleak darkness. In a frenzied panic, Olette shrieked, running deeper into the dark corridor to uncover where exactly had Zexion disappeared to. Her mind ordered her to continue running until Zexion was visible again- however her efforts were cut short when her innate survival instincts paralysed her body to a dead stop, where Olette found herself staring directly into a large, ominously dark portal.

The strange rip in time and space was unlike anything she'd ever seen, and her usual rationale told her it was the likes of which she should run far away from. But Olette's body refused to move, for she was dwelling on the knowledge that whatever that was lurking within the solitary darkness had consumed Zexion.

What was she to do?

Her mind was then made up, and so Olette disregarded everything. Her responsibilities, her thoughts, her very ability to reason.

In spite of Roxas, Olette was embarking upon something that could get her into trouble. Something_ stupid_.

Overcome with foolish courage, Olette ran directly into the depths of the portal with no second thoughts. She did so, expecting to find Zexion on the other side of the dark wormhole, but she didn't find him. She found nothing. Nothing but boundless darkness.

Out of desperation, Olette turned back for a way out. There was none. The darkness had entrapped her.

Even screaming out into the darkness didn't stop her from drowning it.

**

* * *

**

**Oh dear. What has Olette gotten herself into now? Now is when it all gets interesting... But unfortunately I'm going to be taking about 2-3 weeks off writing. Just to properly celebrate the holidays is all. Happy holidays everyone! Hope to see you next chapter! xx  
**


	6. Enter the darkness

She was surrounded, completely confined to the absolute nothingness. Her body trembled with incredible trepidation, the obscurity surrendering Olette to her childhood fears of the dark. She struggled through the darkness, helplessly hoping that the slightest glimmer of light would illuminate some sort of path to freedom. Her throat tightened, the thickness of the air rendering breathing now to be a struggle.

Olette assumed it made no difference if her eyes were open or not, for the dark oblivion had already disabled her ability to see. For the sake of her preserving her sanity, Olette squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to ever reopen them. She'd desperately hoped that this was some kind of horrible nightmare, even though she knew otherwise. This was simply some unimaginably cruel twist of fate. An obscene and grotesque punishment for trusting her heart so willingly and ignoring her ability to reason and think logically.

She was drowning in the everlasting darkness, as it hungrily consumed her already entrapped form. It was then Olette realised that the home she once dwelled in bliss, the people she most cherished, her simple existence were now far off. Untouchable. Unreachable. Gone.

She was alone now.

"Z...Zexion!" Olette called out desperately into the dark void, beginning to panic when she felt the pinch of several tiny claws gripping on to her body. She'd supposed her loved ones from home were out of reach to help her, and now out of desperation sought the aid of anyone she knew who could answer her cries for help.

"Ze...xion...?"

Her once tightened eyelids now relaxed in exhaustion, a remorseful sigh escaping her lips as her weary body became captive to the darkness that consumed her. The dozens of little paws that had captured her paralysed body slackened slightly in their grip upon the whisper of his name.

_..._

_Olette?_

_

* * *

_

_Olette..._

_Can you hear me...?_

It was the most simplest of things that had made Olette inwardly smile with triumph. Sound. Sound from another living being. Clear indication she wasn't alone in that horrid void of darkness anymore. She was safe now.

"Get up."

Despite the odd comfort she'd experienced from listening to the demanding tone of voice, the young brunette decided it was safe to finally reopen her eyes to behold a place that was far off from the dark realm she'd found herself once trapped within.

She lifted her heavy eyelids, faintly smiling at the familiar masculine face. Olette's mind didn't even register the fact that Zexion's face conveyed an intense anxiety. She was still entranced in a dreamlike state, grateful she was not lost to the desolating darkness for all eternity. She'd found Zexion. She was confident she was in safe hands now.

Zexion, however, disregarded her blissful state of mind, kneeling down to hover over Olette before grabbing her shoulders to sit her up.

"What are you doing here? Tell me!"

Olette was shaken out of her daze, startled by Zexion's fierce voice.

"I-I..."

"Don't you realise what you've done? You fool!"

Olette choked on a response, intimidated by this harsh side of Zexion. Why was he suddenly so apprehensive and antagonistic?

Zexion stifled an angered growl, swiftly standing up and pressing his gloved fingers to his temple, thinking. His expression was intense, his teeth bare in a frightfully savage manner as he muttered to himself.

"I must rectify this situation immediately...Should the Superior or others find out...Who knows...But how could I have known one would unwittingly wander into the Corridors of Darkness on their_ own _accord..."

"I-I don't understand, what did I do?" asked Olette timidly.

"Shut up!" snapped Zexion aggressively. "Don't. Don't say..."

He paused, stretching his neck up as if he heard something from afar. Olette gazed at his expression in bewilderment, as Zexion's face contorted.

"Damn!"

"Zexion, what is-"

With a swift movement, Olette suddenly found herself swept across the room and thudded against a small bookshelf, the impact causing her to see blinding stars behind her eyes. Zexion pressed his body against Olette's shaken form, as if attempting to cloak her with his long dark coat.

"Don't move," he whispered urgently.

They waited in silence without moving a muscle, barely breathing. The strange electrical impulses of tension and anticipation that sparked between their bodily contact was so intense it almost induced an internal panic attack within Olette. Confused and afraid, she could only helplessly await for Zexion to explain what was going on.

_They can sense the light in her heart._

After several minutes, Olette felt Zexion's chest suddenly rise and fall in a sigh a relief. He removed himself from Olette, straightening his coat out before muttering, "Forgive me for frightening you."

Zexion gazed at the young brunette, silently observing her frozen, stiffened countenance. He cleared his throat, preparing himself in the attempt of consoling Olette and remedying her anxiety.

"It's okay now. You may relax."

Despite his attempt at reassurance, the young girl didn't relax. Instead, her body muscles tightened, her brilliant emerald eyes reflecting her apprehension.

"What's going on?"

He didn't respond, turning to face his window and observed the dreary view of the outside world. Zexion's world was no place for those with hearts. His world thrived on the absence of light and hope. Like a delicately shining candle, she would be snuffed out by this blanket of nothingness. It was imperative Olette returned to her home.

"Zexion!"

Olette approached him, standing by the window to observe his response.

"Why did you follow me here?" he asked, not tearing his gaze from the window.

"Huh?"

"Why did you come here? Why would you willingly walk into a dark portal, not knowing what lied on the other side? Why?"

"Because..."

"The heartless would have consumed you, had I not arrived any sooner!"

Olette bowed her head, struggling to articulate the words. With much effort, and a consequential blush, she stuttered, "B-because...I saw you walk through it."

Zexion glanced at her condescendingly for a moment, before returning his gaze to the window.

"Don't be daft. Only a small-minded simpleton would throw themselves willingly into danger for _those_ reasons..."

There was a long pause before Olette responded in defeat, "Well, I...I couldn't just walk away, knowing the possibility that something bad could've happened to you. But now that I am here, you have to tell me..."

"You're in no position to ask me any questions," His gaze never left the transparent image of the glass window.

"Zexion, I know we're not in Twilight Town anymore...I just want to know. What is this place and why must I leave so urgently?"

Zexion slowly turned to face her, staring deep into her eyes before muttering with a wry smile.

"Because it's my home."

* * *

**Hahaha well then. It would appear that it's been over a_ year_ since I last updated this story. Very embarrassing. And if anyone's still keeping up with this long-forgotten story, thank you and I do apologise for my neglecting this story. I shall try to manage my time much more efficiently this time around and hopefully finish off this story once and for all. Let us pray I can make up for lost time. And although this wasn't a very long chapter, it should be substantial enough to establish my writing again I suppose. But thanks for reading!**


	7. Xemnas' plan

"This is...your home?"

The Nobody stood completely motionless, silently considering the ramifications of revealing the information he'd just disclosed to the girl. It was a careless, stupid decision. It frightened Zexion to think how he was slowly beginning to unravel from his tightly enclosed shell. His mind was of his _own_, and it was completely abnormal for him to reveal any snippet of personal information to anyone. He ground his teeth together, clenched his fists and attempted to maintain a cool composure.

He carefully looked up from the ground to the girl before him, scrutinising the curiosity and wonder that burned in her fierce emerald eyes. No, he couldn't have any of this. Olette needed to go home before she was discovered, which was inevitable if he didn't act promptly.

"Pardon me, but it is imperative that you leave at once- it is out of the question for you to be here," he explained.

"Why?" she replied. "Why are so you keen to get rid of me? I want to look-"

"Enough!" he interjected. "I don't know what impression you're under, but this place shares none of the mystique and wonder that you are reminded of from the books you read. This is a horrible place and should you ever discover it and its inhabitants, you would not wish to ever return."

"Well, let me be the judge of that," Olette challenged him. Zexion stared at her severely, but eventually chose to ignore her response.

The Nobody outstretched an arm out in front of his body, his fingers unfurled into an open palm as he mentally commanded for a black cloak to materialise in his free hand. Olette jumped at the sudden appearance of the cloak, bewildered by the fact that this royal blue-haired individual could magically make articles of clothing appear at his control. Zexion tossed the cloak in Olette's direction, which she caught rather clumsily, and with an unimpressed tone of voice, Zexion instructed her to wear the dark cloak.

"You'll be safe here so please do not leave the room. I shall return momentarily," he said. Without dropping eye contact nor turning his back on Olette, Zexion used his mind to create a rip in space and time which would expand to become a dark portal. He saw the fear and anxiety in Olette's expression, and could only silently assure her that she would not be sucked into it and that she, once again, would be safe. He slowly stepped backwards into the darkness and watched as it blanketed his sight of a distressed Olette.

* * *

The sight of Kingdom Hearts, albeit incomplete, was still breathtaking to behold in the dark sky. The more he gazed upon the luminous celestial entity, the more Xemnas was filled with ambition, for within it, he could envision his plan slowly falling into place, step by step. It was a perfect example of the flawless planning that his mind was capable of conceiving. He was filled with a fabricated sense of pride, and even staring at Kingdom Hearts' blackened, empty patches in its surface did not serve to spoil his determination.

Zexion stepped out the dark portal silently, observing the Organisation leader with caution. He waited patiently several metres away, awaiting Xemnas' acknowledgment of his presence.

"Come forth Zexion," murmured Xemnas.

Zexion obeyed, approaching his superior before stopping behind him. Xemnas did not bother to turn to face him.

"I trust you used your time for repose wisely," said Xemnas.

"Yes, Superior. I thank you graciousnessly for your kindness," Zexion winced at his own words. Why did the words sound so hollow and artificial as they passed his lips? More importantly, how did he learn to accept such fake words said to him in return?

"I'm glad that you are now well rested, Zexion. I have many a plans to discuss with you exclusively before I announce them officially to the others."

"Certainly, Superior," responded Zexion.

"As you've know, I have been eagerly awaiting the advent of the Key Bearer for us to intercept him and use him for our own purposes. For without him, Kingdom Hearts shall remain incomplete forevermore, and it is imperative we quicken its completion."

"Indeed, sir."

"It would appear that our Key Bearer is now getting ever closer to his arrival at Castle Oblivion," said Xemnas, slowly turning to face Zexion. "I wish for you, among a few others, to wait for his arrival at Castle Oblivion and apprehend him there."

"A few others?" repeated Zexion in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm delegating you, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Marluxia and Larxene that honourable task. I trust you are all capable for a mission of great importance such as this."

"Of course, Superior," replied Zexion. "However, I doubt all six of us are needed at Castle Oblivion all at once to handle the Key Bearer and his allies,"

"Do not underestimate the one with the Key, Zexion," instructed Xemnas, "We have no solid observations of him to base such conclusions on. We must act with caution..."

The was a pregnant pause as Xemnas turned to raise his arms before Kingdom Hearts, in deep thought.

"Besides...I have reason to suspect that there may be some planned mutiny and conspiracy festering amongst the lower ranks..."

"You do not trust me, sir?" asked Zexion.

"On the contrary. I've elected you to go on this mission because I have full confidence in your loyalty to the Organisation. I've simply selected you to..."

"Weed out the traitor?"

"Precisely." Xemnas looked to him with a grave expression. "Which is why I've also sealed off all entrances and exits to The World That Never Was at present."

Zexion stifled a gasp. This could not be, for with all passages to other worlds sealed off, Olette could not possibly return home to Twilight Town now.

"But Superior? I do not understand what forbidding the use of the Corridors of Darkness to other worlds has to do with foreseen treachery in the Organisation!"

Xemnas gazed over the Cloaked Schemer with little emotion, his arms motionless by his sides. "I cannot have a repeat of the Roxas fiasco, Zexion. Until my suspicions have been put to rest, I cannot have potential traitors running amuck in other worlds and allowed the opportunity to further conspire away from under my watchful eye. It is settled, no-one is to leave this world until all missions have been addressed and it is time to set up base in Castle Oblivion for the Key Bearer."

"But Superior, I-"

"This is not up for negotiation, Zexion. My decision has been made," said Xemans.

Zexion sighed in defeat, responding, "Yes Superior."

"Good. You are dismissed!"

Zexion turned to leave but then remember the grave implications of being unable to take Olette home. "But Superior, I really think you should recons-"

Zexion paused, noting that the Organisation leader had vanished within the split second the Cloaked Schemer had turned his back to leave. Zexion scratched his tousled hair in frustration, trying to think of other ideas of getting Olette home, or otherwise how to convincw Xemnas to reopen the Corridors of Darkness that accessed the other worlds.

At a loss, Zexion defeatedly decided to return back to his room and figure out what to do for the time being with the young book-keeper waiting for his return. When he'd returned to his room, he was alarmed to find that he was not immediately hounded by questions and pleading expressions from the young girl he'd left behind in his room.

In fact, Olette wasn't even there awaiting his return by the door. She was nowhere to be found in the room.

She was gone.

* * *

**Didn't I say I was serious about getting this story back on track? Haha, I can't say I don't feel accomplished to be able to pick up exactly where I left off almost a year ago. But anyway, I must bring it to all your attention that I have NOT played 358/2 days yet. This story was originally written on the premise that Roxas had left the Organisation _before_ Axel and the others had gone to Castle Oblivion. So just for the sake of this story, let's just say Roxas did leave before then and Xion bears no importance to this story. Are we clear? Good. Just wanted to have it out there that this story is not true to the actual timeline. **

**Anywayyy, back to the story: of **_**course**_** our heroine wasn't going to be waiting for Zexion back at his room for him to return! What kind of writer do you take me for? One that doesn't enjoy cliffhangers? Pfffft. So let us all sit here and wonder what happened to her while I write up the next chapter. Deal? Deal. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
